


Highly Capable Agent

by uofmdragon



Series: Ultimate Spider-man Shorts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Coulson Tied Up, Coulson in his underwear, M/M, Vat of Glowing Green Goo, but not in a sexy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Taskmaster has been defeated, but Coulson still hasn't made his escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highly Capable Agent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda to Season 1, Episode 6, _Why I Hate Gym Class_. Beta'd by pyroblaze18 (kultiras)

Clint strutted down the hallways of Midtown High. The school was closed and SHIELD was cleaning up the mess left by Taskmaster. No one noticed Clint in the standard SHIELD uniform. Coulson would have, but Coulson wasn't around, and he should have been. Clint pushed open the door to Coulson's office and arched an eyebrow at the sight of his boss hanging in his underwear over a vat of glowing green goo.

"You alright there boss?" Clint asked, grin widening.

"Barton," Phil said, snapping up to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Got home last night, you never showed, and then I got an alert that there was clean up at the school," Clint said. "You need any help?"

"No," Coulson said and Clint could see clever fingers, trying to work on the rope.

Clint let him work a bit, "How'd you get up there anyway?"

"Taskmaster got the jump on me and strung me up," Coulson admitted. He paused, twisting to look at him. "Are you just going to watch?"

"Well, unless you tell me you want help," Clint replied, "You're a highly capable field agent. I am not going to step on your toes." Clint attempted to look sincere. He failed at it, if the look on Coulson's face was anything to go by. 

"Go away," Coulson ordered.

Clint tilted his head and studied Phil's predicament, before he replied with a single word, "No."

"Barton!" Phil snapped.

"You're hanging upside over something toxic!" Clint snapped. "Would you leave me to get out of this by myself?"

"No," Phil grunted, glaring at him.

"Then don't expect me to leave you," Clint replied. "Now, do you want my help or not?"

"Has Taskmaster been taken care of?"

"He disappeared, Spider and Tiger chased him off," Clint said. "There's no place more important for me to go."

"You won't tell Stark?" Coulson asked.

"If they ask, I'll tell 'em you got down all by yourself," Clint promised. "You'll still be a highly capable agent."

"But will I be badass enough for Hawkeye?" Coulson asked and Clint moved to help, because he could tell that Coulson was relenting.

"Always," Clint promised softly, before helping his lover to get down, safe and sound. He quickly wrapped his arms around Coulson, pulling him close. Coulson stiffened, before returning the embrace. Clint nuzzled at his neck, "Stubborn agent."

"I could have gotten down by myself," Phil objected.

"I know, but you didn't have to," Clint said. "We're a team remember?"

"I'm not an Avenger though," Phil pointed out.

"Never would have become an Avenger if I didn't have you backing me up all those years," Clint reminded him gently, pulling back to look at Phil's face.

"Yes, you would have," Phil said, looking up at him. Clint knew him well enough to realize that Phil was embarrassed by being caught like that.

"No, because no other handler would have me until I proved myself working with you," Clint said. "Because you are...”

"A highly capable SHIELD agent?" Coulson asked.

"I was going to say, a highly capable handler. One who was willing to listen and adapt your plans with my intel on the scene," Clint said.

Coulson shook his head, but he was smiling, "I love you."

"Good," Clint murmured, leaning in to kiss him. Phil returned it briefly.

"I should get my spare suit," Phil said, pulling away.

"I don't know, that's a really good look on you," Clint said, leering at him. "You know we could...?"

Phil gave him a fond, annoyed look, "Later."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Phil agreed, and then eyed the door. "Suit is in locker 616..."

"I'll go get your suit?" Clint asked.

"Please," Phil said, "And then I want to check in and make sure Taskmaster is actually gone."

Clint nodded and slipped back out of the room to find the locker.


End file.
